


Night Out

by Tina_J2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina_J2/pseuds/Tina_J2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam talks Dean into going to the cinema</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Out

Dean stood at the open motel room door, spinning the Impala's key around his right forefinger, waiting for Sam to grab his jacket so they could leave.

„Come on Sammy, it´s you who wanted to see the movie, hurry up!“

Sam talked him into going to a movie theater in the city they currently were staying in. He wanted to see some movie about drafts and dragons or something, having read the books the movie was based on some time ago.

Dean really didn't like this geek stuff, or knew anything about the books, but Sam bagged and pleaded and convinced him in the end. Most convincing about it all thought, was the part where Sam used his mouth on parts of Deans anatomy, that made him forget what he just was talking about.

Sam passed Dean walking outside. „Stop sulking. I bet you´ll enjoy going out!“

„Yeah, sure... Whatever!“

Sam stopped walking at the passenger door of the Impala, waiting for Dean to open the door from the inside. „Tomorrow, we can do something you like.“

„My ideas are better anyway. Going to the bar, have some beer, hustle pool... That's so much more fun then some geek movie." He opened the door and got inside, stretching to open the door for his brother.

Sam ducked inside, getting comfortable in the seat. „You are always so creative about what you want to do with your free time.“

The older man grinned, all teeth, looking over at his brother. „I´m creative in bed, Sammy. If nothing else, your sounds are proof of that!“ With this he started the engine and the Impala roared to life.

„Always so sure of yourself Dean. Ever thought that I could be faking?“ Sam grinned back, teasing his big brother.

Deans hand came down on Sam´s left knee, sliding up and down his thigh, squeezing. Making the muscle in Sam thigh twitch. „Maybe you can fake the sounds but not the way your body trembles and twitches when... I´m creative.“

To that Sam just smiled. Some things didn't need a reply. He stared forward, watching the road and put his hand over Deans on his knee.

**

They were sliding through the row to their seats.

The theater was already dark, commercials playing on the big screen. The movie theater wasn't to full. Only a few people here and there, since the movie has been already playing for a few weeks.

They finally found their seats. It was a love seat for couples, two seats joined together.

Dean slumped down. Arranging his big bucket of popcorn and the big soda. Pop corn between the legs, soda on the seats holder.

Sam settled beside him. Putting his water into the holder on his side. 

Shorty after the movie started Sam was watching the screen intently. From time to time letting his hand snatch popcorn from the bucket between his brothers legs. 

Here and there Dean would comment about something he found dumb about the movie. Once even throwing popcorn in the direction of the screen.

Fifty minutes into the movie Sam had to admit, that the book was better by far. He turned to Dean and saw his brother nodding of. Eyes briefly closing and then he would wake again, sitting up straighter, yawning.

It looked kind of cute. Sam had to smile. He decided to do something nice for his brother.

„Hey Dean,“ whispered Sam, sliding close to his brother and pressing to his side. „I was thinking....“

Dean felt kind of crowded into the side of his seat with his brother so close all of a sudden. „Sam?“ He wondered about the closeness and the lips almost brushing his as he whispered.

„....about your cock.“ Sam finished the sentence. Lips now brushing against his brothers ear. Breath hot. 

Deans eyes widened and he gulped.

„Though about how big it gets for me, how it drips. Don´t you think it´s just hot how it shows it´s love for my hole that way?“ Sam now was glued to Deans left side, as close as he could get without actually sitting in Deans lap. 

The words made Dean snap his head to the site, wanting to see his brothers face. But he just ended with his cheek against Sam's. His brothers lips still near his ear, breathing hot air.

„Are you trying to tease me into an heat attack,“ Dean wondered, whispering back.

One of Sam's hands came up to lay down on Deans t-shirt clad chest. „Nah... Just trying to make you enjoy our time here.“ The hands on his brothers chest started to move in circles. Fingers finding a nipple, slightly pinching it.

Not that Sam never talk dirty, but it definitely was new for him to do so in a public place. And Dean sure wouldn't miss the chance to enjoy this mood of his little brother and leaned back into the seat, relaxing, as Sam continued to talk.

„You can´t imagine how much I love having your cock inside me, fucking me open.... Sometimes I wish I could have it in me all the time.“ The whisper was husky and ended with Sam nibbling his brothers ear lob.

Deans cock jumped from barely hard to full attention.

„I never though I could become such a slut for some guys dick... But yours...,“ the last word was a moan and Sam's hand squeezed Dean through his jeans. „...just makes me wanna bend over every chance I get!“

Dean groaned. Sam had his palm open over the bulge in his jeans. Pressing down and moving it in small circles, then closing his palm to squeeze the erection, making Dean buck his hip, then back to open palm and little circles.

The popcorn bucket fell and hit the floor, but Dean really didn't care right now.

Sam slipped on leg over Deans. Pressing his pelvis to his big brothers muscular thigh. „Love it when you push into me, make my hole stretch around your dick, make it burn just that side of to good.“ He was now rubbing his own erection against Deans thigh.

„Or when I ride you... That makes your cock go in so deep... I can feel every inch of you in me...“ Sam's breath was heavy and hot. The hand on Deans crotch slide to the fly of his jeans, opening the button and zipper, pushing his hand inside to wrap around the hard shaft there and pull it out. „Mmmhhhh....,“ he moaned.

Dean had his right arm squeezed between Sams side and the backrest, his hand griping his brothers ass as best as he could, pressing him to his body. „Didn't know you were such a whore for my cock, Sammy,“ he panted, enjoying the feel of a hand pumping his dick and the dirty words spoken into his ear.

„You have no idea how much of a whore!“ Fingers were now jerking him off or playing with the slit dripping pre-come. „Tell me when you are about to come,“ he instructed.

Dean was trusting his hips up into the tight fist. Turning his head to the side till he could brush his lips over Sam's cheek.

„And you know what I like best?“ He made a short break here, pressing a kiss into the place where Deans ear met his neck. „Just love it when you come inside me. Love feeling your hot come, how it spurts into me....“ 

Dean was squeezing his eyes shut. God, he was gonna come soon.

„And when I feel it running out of me.. running out my fucked open hole.. Damn Dean, I just wanna reach down, coat my fingers in your sperm and lick it of!“

That was it, Dean had enough. „Fuck Sammy, I´m gonna come!“

Sam moved fast. Bending his upper body down to wrap his lips over his brothers cock head and sucked. „Fuck!“ Sam heard above him and Dean was coming into his mouth, Sam swallowing everything.

After he was done Sam set back up, wiping his mouth. He watched his big brother coming down, still panting, head leaning back against the seat, eyes shut.

„Damn Sammy, that was a hell of a mood you got into,“ he said, breath still short and reached down to tuck himself back into his jeans. He glanced over to his brothers crotch. „Did you...?“

Sam smiled at him and lay his head down on his brothers shoulder, cuddling to his body. „Nah.. I´m gonna wait till we get back to the motel so I can show you what I was just talking about.“

Dean wrapped an arm over his brothers shoulders. „Best idea you ever had!“

End


End file.
